A Whole New Adventure
by Noinin
Summary: Hermione has returned to Grimmauld Place after searching for her parents in Australia for with no luck. The only other occupant of the house is her old DADA teacher, Professor Lupin. Will their loneliness and grief help them to find comfort in each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

The wind could be heard howling from outside and the sound of the rain hitting against the windowpane made Hermione long for her four poster bed. The candle on her writing desk flickered with the breeze coming through the old windows and it made a whistling sound throughout the dank, damp room. However tired she felt, she could not face lying in bed with her mind free to think, to relax. She had to keep trying. She couldn't be still and allow herself to rest. She was exhausted, for Hermione had spent the last year in Australia searching for her parents. After the war the over, Hermione went to get them and to reverse the memory charm she had cast upon them, only to find no trace of them what so ever. Whether or not they had moved on to another place or been kidnapped and murdered by Death Eaters looking for information, she did not know. She couldn't face returning to her family home. Unless her parents were there with her, then it wasn't home. So here she was back in Grimmauld Place. After being in Australia for a year, she wasn't quite yet used to being back in the cold, damp weather. She had spent the last few days there hiding away in her and Ginny's old bedroom writing letters to whom ever she could think of who could help. Every now and again she would stop and simply cry for an hour or so remembering the response she had gotten from a small squat lady working in the Australian Ministry of Magic.

'Sorry love but the chances are that your parents were kidnapped by Death Eaters and murdered. It's been over a year since there's been sight of them. I hate to be blunt but you're wasting your time. Go home and be with your friends'.

She had never felt so lonely in her whole life. Harry and Ron still had another two months until they completed their Auror training. The only other occupant of Grimmauld Place was Remus. But although she felt lonely, she also hated being around people. During the day, old members of the Order would call in and have lunch, but Hermione found their pitying looks overwhelming. So she confined herself mostly to her room, dark and unfriendly as it was. It was almost midnight when the endless hours of crying left her with a headache, puffy eyes and a dry mouth. She stood up, put the guard on front of the fire, wrapped herself in an old woollen shawl and headed downstairs for a drink. Sitting at the kitchen table and sipping at a butter beer, she sat staring at the spot where they had once interrogated Mundungus Fletcher about the locket and wondered was it all worth it? Yes, Lord Voldemort was gone of course and almost all of the Death Eater's had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban, but her parents were missing, presumed dead. She regretted so much having gone with Harry and Ron and not going on the run with her parents.

'For the Greater Good' she said aloud sarcastically and held up to her glass to an invisible person and downed the last of it.

'Hermione?' came a voice from the landing. Remus peeped his head into the kitchen at the entrance and when he saw Hermione, went in and sat beside her at the table.

'I thought you would have been well asleep by this time, are you alright?' he said concernedly noticing her puffy red eyes. She shifted uneasily in her seat.

'Yes, yes perfectly fine' putting on a smile 'just keeping busy, writing a few letters, reading and...' but she stopped. She could feel her eyes starting to water and a lump rose in her throat. She waved her hand, excusing herself.

'I'm so sorry Professor, I'm still a bit upset, I'll be fine' and she rose from her seat to leave but he caught her by the hand, gave her a pleading look, and so she sat again, wiping away some fresh hot tears.

'Hermione my dear girl, of course you're upset! I would be quite surprised if you weren't! You've been avoiding all of us like the plague and hiding away in your old room! Please talk to me, I'd really want to help.'

She looked at him and saw the look of want and concern in his eyes. She suddenly realised how he looked more lined and grey since she had last seen him. He was thinner too. Although he was still quite good looking, she could see how the years of turmoil, stress and transformations had effected him. She pitied him and felt selfish for feeling as though she were the only one suffering. He too had lost his wife, and like Sirius, had been living here alone and probably felt as lonely as she did.

'I really don't want to bother you Professor, all I need is a good's night sleep and I'll be as right as rain in the morning'. He smiled and said firmly:

'I haven't been your teacher in over five years, I think it's high time you started calling me Remus! And secondly, tell me what happened in Australia…'

Several butterbeers, one or two firewhiskeys and many tears later, she had told him everything and finished:

'I didn't know what else I could do, it just felt so hopeless, so I decided to come until I could think of another plan'. It had felt so good to off load all of her emotions and felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

'Hermione' said Remus, taking her hand, 'you did everything you could. All you can do now is wait for the Ministry to get back to you. I know it will be hard, but try to keep yourself busy and stay positive. Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst'. He squeezed her hand during the last few words and she nodded, forcing a grin. He stood up and Hermione followed suit.

'Thanks Profess...I...mean Remus' she blushed slightly 'for listening. I feel a bit better now.'

'Any time my dear. Now I hope to see you for breakfast in the morning, no more hiding away?' he smiled, pushing in his chair.

'No more hiding, I promise' laughed Hermione. They stepped towards each other and went for a hug. With her head in his chest and his arms wrapped around her, she felt safe, understood. She turned her head upwards and saw him looking down at her. Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity and then he leaned down and kissed her softly, tenderly on her lips. So many times she had daydreamed of this moment, however, caught off guard, she was surprised and unsure of how to react, she froze. He stopped and looked at her worriedly. Letting go of her and taking a step back, he said

'I'm so sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have, I...'. But Hermione, having recovered, walked back over to him. She put her hands on his chest and could feel how firm he felt. She rested them on his shoulders and on her tip-toes and kissed him passionately. He pulled her close to him with one arm and his other hand through her hair.

'Oh Hermione, I've wanted you for so so long' he said breathlessly, sweeping her hair away from her shoulder and began kissing her neck.

'I've always liked you Remus' she shivered as she covered in goose pimples, 'but I always believed that you thought that I was too young. And then, just as I came of age, you and Tonks got married'. She finished her sentence nervously, looking into his eye for some sort of reaction. She relaxed and little when she saw him smile. 'You're a woman now, Hermione. The most beautiful, intelligent woman I have ever met and I am so glad that you have come to stay here'. He kissed her again and Hermione responded by allowing his hands wander around her petite body. Several minutes later he took her by the hand and led her out of the kitchen and started upstairs. At the junction to their rooms, Hermione started 'Profess...I mean, Remus, I think it might be best If I...' and she pointed to her own room looking a bit awkward and embarrassed. 'Oh, right, yeah of course, sweetheart' he said looking disappointed, but he recovered almost immediately. 'I'll see you in the morning' and he placed a kiss on her forehead. 'Night' she said without looking back and closed her door.

Constructive Critisism only please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was definitely the best night's sleep Hermione had had since her return to England. The bad weather had passed and a tiny beam of sun light had stretched across her room illuminating dust particles floating in the air. Clear blue sky was all that could be seen from her view of the window from her bed and it took Hermione the best part of a few minutes to really remember why she felt nervous and excited. The smell of frying bacon was wafting through to her bedroom and it was this that reminded her that she had promised Remus that she would go down to breakfast and not hide away. She felt embarrassed about the way she had dismissed him last night. She must have come across so rude she though. Kissing one moment, and running away the next. She hoped he wasn't put off her. With this thought, she dressed quickly and just as she had her hand on the door handle, ran back for a quick glance in the mirror. Happy with her appearance, she continued downstairs. Voices could be heard coming from the kitchen and when she entered, saw Kingsley Shackleboat, Remus and another very serious looking man sitting with them.

'Good morning Hermione' said Kingsley in his deep calming voice.

'Good morning to you too Prime Minister' she laughed and gave him a hug.

'It's good to see you back to your old self again' he said to Hermione looking glad. She looked awkward for a second but followed quickly with:

'It's nice to be back among friends again, I suppose'. She looked over at Remus while she said this and noticed that he had kept his head down since she had entered the kitchen. This confused her somewhat. She helped herself to some toast and bacon and sat beside the man she did not know. 'This is John Dawlish' Kingsley said, pointing his fork towards the man. 'He's my personal guard.'

'Oh' exclaimed Hermione 'its nice to meet you!'. He merely grunted. Slightly surprised, Hermione looked around, and seeing that Remus had still not looked up or spoken since she entered. He must be annoyed how I ran off last night she thought to herself, her heart sinking.

'Anyway how are you Remus? Any news? Any scandal?'. Remus started as though he had just realised people were in the room with him.

'What? Eh no, no, no.' Putting down his knife and fork. 'Nothing new here. Same old same old.' He fidgeting with the tablecloth and Kingsley gave him an odd look.

'Hmmm...maybe its a good thing you'll have some company here now.' He drawled as though he were concerned for his mental state. 'Hermione will be able to keep you great company, I am sure'. It was at these words that Remus' and Hermione's eyes met for a fraction of a second, but he was the first to look away.

'We best be off Minister, the sooner we get to Azkaban, the sooner we can leave it' said Dawlish. Kingsley sighed.

'Yes, yes you're right. Lets get this over with. Goodbye you two. I'll talk to you soon.' They both walked over to the fire place, picked up some Floo Powder, shouted 'Azkaban Prison' and disappeared.

'How did you sleep last night?' Hermione asked as casually as she could muster. However Remus raised from his seat and simply left the room without one word. She was gob smacked. What on earth was going on? She ran up the stairs to the landing and pulled his arm.

'Remus, whatever is the matter?'. He turned to look at her and she stared back at him looking into his eyes in turn.

'Hermione, I am not to be toyed with'.

'What are you talking about?' she perplexed. He suddenly looked angry.

'Last night, I beared my soul to you, you kissed me as I kissed you and declared your love for me and out of no where, you run away and hide in your room. I am not a toy to be played with when you're bored'. She was stunned.

'I'm so sorry Remus' she reached for his hand, but he moved it away 'that was never my intention. I was just...I've never...'

'Never what, come on spit it out' he spat at her.

'I've never been with a man, I've never done anything more than kissing' her voice was hysterical. Tears came to her eyes. She felt so humiliated. 'and last night I got scared and went to hide in my room like a little girl' she said the last words with venom. She went to turn away and he tried to take her hand. She smacked it out of the way and ran all the way to her room and slammed her door shut. There she collapsed on her bed and cried harder than she had ever cried. Just when things seemed to be happier, easier, it was spoilt by her innocence and his lack of understanding.

'How can I ever stay here now?' she said aloud. She threw herself into writing more letters looking for help in finding her parents. Each letter was stained with tears but perhaps for different reasons this time. The hours ticked by and she was glad that she still had some crackers in her travel bag. She didn't want to have go down stairs and run into Lupin. The chimes from the grandfather clock that had once attacked Ron, told her that it was eight o clock in the evening. Admitting defeat to her fatigue, she slipped on her white silk nightdress and climbed into bed. Going over the days antics in her head, she had never felt so confused, angry, depressed and lonely.

Suddenly, there was a rap at the door. She hesitated, she would have pretended to be asleep but habit led to say 'Come in' before she could think twice. Remus opened the door. And she sat up like a bolt of lightening, pulling the sheets up to chest.

'May I?' he said in his gentle voice and prompted to the chair at her writing desk. 'Hermione, I am so sorry'. I had no idea, if I did I never would have suggested...suggested that we... please forgive...' 'You need a woman Remus, not a little girl' she interrupted as though she thought she was sparing him having to let her down gently.

'Hermione, I want you, I really do. and I can wait however long it takes, we can take things very slowly. As slowly as you want'.

With these words he gave her a hug and sat down beside her. 'Thats if you'll still have me of course?' he said apprehensively.

'I just didn't feel ready last night' she said embarrassed 'I panicked a bit, I suppose'.

'Shhh' he said rubbing her head and kissing her on the cheek. 'Well at the very least we could lie here and get used to each other being close together'. She lay down and he did too. She put him arms around her and she nuzzled right into his chest. She felt so secure and warm when she was close to him. Hermione closed her eyes. She could smell spearmint from him and noticed his how his breathing was slow and deep, as though he were sleeping. It was soothing to her and made her feel more calm. She turned on her side so as they were face to face and he kissed her. As they were kissing, Remus' hand went in under her blouse and he stroked her bare back. She tingled a bit and as though she had no control over it, her hips thrust forward into his pelvis. He chuckled.

'Sorry' she cringed.

'I like it when you do that' he grinned. With this, she moved herself closer to him so that their pelvis were at the same level and she rubbed into him again. He groaned as she did this and put his other hand around her bottom and aided her to thrust harder and more accurately.

'Is this too much for you, sweetheart?'. Her eyes were closed and she smiled and shook her head. 'I'm starting to feel kind of..' she looked embarrassed and whispered 'horny'.

'Glad to hear it' he laughed 'But however will we take care of that? I don't want to frighten you off again!' he laughed but at the same time she could see a worried look in his face.

'You won't' she said nervously 'Ill tell you if I get in a bit too much over my head'. He turned Hermione onto her back and continued kissing her. He ran his hands under her top and very slowly begin to go higher until he felt her breasts. Her nipples were small, but hard and very sensitive. She gasped whenever he pinched them and when he could resist the temptation no more, he gently lowered himself to them, giving her every opportunity to say no. When she did not, he slowly, tenderly licked her nipples and sucked them, while she was rubbing her fingers though his hair and gasping slightly. Her hips were still thrusting in the air slightly and she was writhing around with lack of satisfaction. He came back up to her face and kissed her again. He broke away and she opened her eyes. He moved his hand lower to her belly button and he could see the look of apprehension in eyes.

'Its ok, Hermione' and she closed her eyes and bit her lip. His hand was almost under the rim of her underwear when she grabbed his hand. She look apologetic and frightened.

'Trust me, Hermione' he whispered kissing her ear 'I promise I will never hurt you. When she did not falter, he continued:

Do you trust me?'. Her body was tense. He dared not go further without approval. She nodded her head, loosened the grip on his hand and turned her head into the crook of his neck as though hiding and his hand continued down. He could feel a thin line of hair and as he went further, he slipped two fingers between her lips where it was moist with her juices. He gently started to move his hand backwards and forwards, rubbing her clitoris. He could hear her breath become deeper and she grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

'Oh Remus' she groaned into his ear. With these words, he entered his two fingers and slowly moved them in and out of her. She bucked her hips in time with him, making her clitoris rub off his hand.

'Hermione, you are the sexiest woman in the world' he said breathlessly kissing her on the mouth. All these sensations were new to her and were almost over whelming.

'How does it feel?' he asked, wanting her to admit her pleasure. She bit her lip and whimpered slightly as his fingers went deeper.

'Oh Remus...it..it feels...so good..' Hermione whispered between breaths. Lupin noticed her breathing becoming more rapid and her back arched 'I'm coming' She gasped and let out a moan of pleasure, at the same time Remus moved his hand faster and harder, she climaxed as Remus kissed her neck and when it was all finished her body went totally limp and her eyes remained closed as she tried to catch her breath. Remus said nothing. He wanted to wait for Hermione to speak first. At first she said nothing, she turned back onto her side and faced him once more. She smiled and Remus' who felt a huge jolt of relief, was glad that she went to kiss him on the lips.

'And what about you?' she said silkily showing a cheeky smile. It was Remus' turn to smile now.

'I think that maybe you've had enough new experiences for one day. I don't want to rush you Hermione. Let us sleep now my love and see what tomorrow brings. Lupin spooned into Hermione and within minutes, both were fast asleep, both feeling for once in a long time, happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione wasn't sure what had woken her. The room was bright, a little cold and she could hear birds singing from the small park opposite the house. She had woken up in the same position that her and Remus had fallen asleep in: lying on her left hand side with him spooning her. She turned her head to look at him.

'Good morning, my angel' he said sleepily, softly kissing her neck.

'Morning' she replied. She yawned and stretched herself and while doing so, rubbed her bottom into his pelvis. She could feel his erection pressing against her. His hand reached around and felt her flat stomach and pulled her back towards him, grinding against her. He stifled a moan and let out a long hard sigh. Hermione was excited, tense, wanting and terrified all at once.

'What is he going to do next?' she wondered to herself, her heart racing. She closed her eyes to calm herself. Remus began to tug her knickers down when something made them both start.

'Remus? Remus are you there? Heelllooooo?' shouted a woman's voice. Hermione whipped around and looked at him, he was as white as Nearly Headless Nick.

'Oh my goodness' he said quickly and jumped up. 'Andromada'.

'Who?' Hermione asked in a whisper wondering should be worried or infuriated.

'Wait here.' he buttoned up his cardigan and ran out of her room closing the door behind him.

Hermione sat on her bed. What on earth was she to think.

'Come on Hermione' she thought to herself 'did you really think that in the last year, he hasn't attracted one woman? That he would really not indulge his instinctual sexual urges? She was disappointed and uncommonly jealous. Annoyed. But she couldn't figure out who she felt more annoyed with, herself or Remus. 'How did it come to this?' she said to herself. 'An emotional wreck throwing herself at her old teacher'.

Ten minutes later, her bags were packed on Ginny's old bed and her speech ready. She practiced aloud on front of her mirror 'Remus, I understand that I am not the only…the only girl in your life' she stuttered. I think its best if I go. For both of us. I hope that you and …and Adromeda will be very happy together'. She looked at her reflection watching the tears rise in her eyes. She stared at her reflection for what seemed like hours, lost in thought. She jumped almost a foot into the air when a loud knock came to her door. She wiped her eyes and more prepared than she was last night she said 'come in' forcing calm to her voice.

Lupin's head appeared around the door as though he were concealing something. His eyes fell on Hermione's packed bags and then to her tear stained face. His face dropped..

'Hermione, what's going..' he said stunned

'Remus' she interrupted and closed her eyes as though concentrating very hard. 'I understand that I am not the only…the only girl in your life' she said more loudly and took a deep breath. 'I think its , best if I go. For both….' but it was Lupin's turn to interrupt her.

'Not the only girl in my life?' he said totally bewildered. She did not dare to hope. He opened the door fully to reveal a small toddler holding his hand. 'This is Teddy' he said gently. 'His grandmother, Tonk's mother, 'Andromada' just dropped him off'.

'Oh' Hermione said pathetically. She was lost for words and her eyes filled with tears again.

'Hermione, what ever is the matter?' he said quietly picking up Teddy, who was pointing out the window at the birds.

'I thought…I thought' she choked unable to hold back her tears.

'That I was seeing another woman called Andromada?' he chuckled putting his free hand around her shoulder. 'You're the one I want to be with Hermione' he said more seriously looking into her eyes. She was surprised about how relieved she felt. It made her realise now more than ever, how she really felt about him. She needed him and wanted him.

She walked over towards Remus and said hello in a sweet voice to Teddy. Teddy laughed and then pointed to her, looking at his father.

'That's Hermione, Teddy' he said in his gentile voice.

'Hermy'' might be a somewhat easier' she laughed to herself.

Hermione spent the day helping out with and playing with Teddy and found herself watching Lupin with him. It didn't take her long to realise that he was a great father. Caring, firm and loved playing with him. Strangely, she found this to make her even more attracted to him. Lupin had explained how Andromada had found it so difficult to cope when her only child, Tonks, and her husband 'Ted' had been killed during the war and that he decided it would be best if Teddy went to live with her. 'But I can see him when ever I want' he laughed, sweeping him up off the floor, throwing him into the air and catching him. Teddy squealed with delight. The day passed quickly as Teddy was keeping them both very busy.

As night came, it was clear that both Teddy and Lupin were exhausted.

'I'm going to put Teddy to bed, sweetheart'. He sleeps in Sirius' brother's room, which is opposite my room. Sirius' old room. He looked sad when he said so Hermione quickly changed the subject.

'I thought I might have a quick bath while you're putting Teddy to bed' and I'll come and find you after' she kissed him on the nose.

Moments later, Hermione was to be found in a bubbled filled bath and thinking deeply. The room was steamy and wafting with strong perfumes. It reminded her of Professor Trelawney's room in the north tower in Hogwart's. She missed Hogwart's so much. Remus reminded her of it so much. As she relaxed, her mind wandered. She wondered mostly about what his version of 'taking things slow were.' What was the next step? She experienced that nervous-excited feeling in the pit of her stomach. She worried about taking too long, so got out, dried herself and slipped back on her white silky nightdress. Exiting the hot steamy bathroom into the cold landing made her start shivering. She quickly and quietly went upstairs to Regulas' old room and looked in. Lupin was holding Teddy, rubbing his back and swaying from side to side. He put his finger up to his lips when he saw Hermione. 'He's almost asleep'. Just wait across the hall. I shouldn't be long' he said in a barely audible whisper. She tip toed across the hall and found herself in what was now Lupin's bedroom. It was so different to what it had been. He had lit a fire in he grate which cast a dim light around the room. The room was tidy and cosy and the bed looked so welcoming. The covers looked so soft and warm, which reminded Hermione of cold she felt. The heat coming from the fire was so tempting that she walked over immediately and began to warm herself. A niggling thought kept creeping to the front of her mind 'What does he have in store for me tonight?. She looked around the room, walked over to the bed and swept her hand over the covers.

'It's the most comfortable bed in the house' came Lupin's voice from the door.

'I wouldn't know' blushed Hermione 'is Teddy asleep?'

He walked over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips, holding her tightly. He guided her over to the bed where they both fell on it.

'I take that as a yes then?' she giggled. His hands roamed her body and suddenly he jumped out of the bed and began to strip off his clothes. Within seconds he was totally naked.

She noticed scars running down his chest. She wondered if they were war wounds or the result of transformation. She also noticed that his chest was firm with a small bit of hair. His stomach was flat and a thin trail of hair led to his penis. It was erect and Hermione felt herself become wet just looking at it. It was long and the girth was frightening. She could see the veins running through it. He lay down beside her and started pulling up her nightdress and then pulling down her knickers when Hermione jumped up-out of the bed.

'Remus!' she covered her face with her hands 'I can't…not yet'. She looked as thought she were about to cry.

'I know, my angel' he said, very seductively. 'I promised I will take things slow and only do whatever you permit me to'. He held out his hand 'come my love, let me take care of you'. She looked into his eyes, hesitated and took his hands. Once again he lay her on her back and kissed her for a long time. Just as she was beginning to relax, he pulled off her nightdress and then began to tug at her knickers. Feeling embarrassed of her out burst, she felt she had to make up for it, and assisted to pull them down. Completely naked, his hand went south and he lightly trailed his fingers over her hair, moved it further to between in legs and trailed his fingers around the outside of her lips, down her thighs, back up…. He did this for what felt like hours and in her head Hermione was screaming for him to touch her where she wanted it most. Her clitoris was throbbing and she had never felt to horny in her life. She was writhing in the spot and he loved teasing her. At long last, he decided to giver her the pleasure she was longing for.

'Do you trust me Hermione?' he said looking her straight in the eyes.

'…Yes…' she said nervously.

He climbed on top her and took both her hands in his. He raised them over her head and he magically tied her two hands to the bed post.

'Remus…' she said apprehensively 'What are you going to do? I said I wasn't ready…?'

'Remember my love, I will not hurt you'.

He kissed her on the lips and moved his way down her body, he kissed her breasts, nipped her hard nipples, moved down to her flat stomach. He could see goose pimples rising all over her body. He went lower to were there was a neatly trimmed bikini line. He kissed this too. She clapped her legs closed tight together.

'Hermione' he said in his firm voice, as though he were scolding Teddy. She turned her head to the side, closed her eyes, let her legs go limp and he spread them out wide. He could smell that sweet smell coming from her juices. He put one thumb above her clitoris and pushed the skin upwards as to expost her clitoris to its fullest extent. He lowered his head, wet his tongue and gave it one sweeping lick. She gave an enormous gasp and before she knew it , he had done it again and again. She could hardly control herself. She was jerking all over. He put his mouth right over her clitoris and he sucked and licked it very, very slowly. His tongue felt so warm and she could feel it swirling around, flicking it with every turn. At one point the sensation was almost too much to bear that she tried in vain to close her legs, but his strong arms forced them apart and almost as punishment, he slowly inserted two fingers into her. She was so wet from a mixture of her juices and his saliva that they simply slid in. This time he did not move his fingers in and out as he had the previous night, but left them in deep and made a 'come hither' movement with them. She moaned so hard at this and bucked her hips in time with it. Hermione's back was arched and her head hung backwards, with her eyes closed as she took deep long breaths. He quickened his pace and was shocked when Hermione whispered: 'There! Just there, just right there….. Ahhhhhhhhh' she groaned as he paid the spot the utmost attention. 'I'm starting to get kind of close' she said quickly and her breathing became more and more rapid. With this Remus quickened his pace and went a little harder. Her arms pulled tight on the rope binding her hands, arched her back one final time, took one deep breath, and he knew she was coming. She gasped as though trying to breathe as more air as possible, and one final moan left her lips. Her body relaxed and her eyes remained closed while Lupin lapped up all her wet, she shuddered when he licked over her overly sensitive clitoris. He crawled back up her body and lay on her, supporting his weight.

'How was that my love? He whispered kissing the crook of her neck.

'Wonder…ful' she replied truthfully still breathless, eyes still closed. 'What about you Remus?' she asked opening her eyes and looking at him.

He looked as though he was thinking hard and said:

'How about you watch me and see how its done?

She nodded.

He sat up with his legs either side of her chest and took his erect penis in his hand. Hermione noticed that it was much harder and larger than before and wondered how painful penetration would be. He started moving his back and forwards, quickening his pace. He exhaled heavily, throwing his head back, thoroughly enjoying the sensations. Hermione, looked on as he sped up, as saw that the end of his penis was wet. He looked down at Hermione's breasts and pinched her nipples with his free hand. His face tensed 'I'm coming' he gasped and hot white juices splurted from him onto her breasts and neck. He groaned loudly though gritted teeth, breathing fast and slowed his pace until he stopped. He struggled to find his breath and leaned over Hermione to untie the rope binding her hands. He reached over to the bedside locker and took his wand.

'Scourgify' he said pointing it at Hermione, and all of his come disappeared off her chest.

'Well Ms. Granger' he said laughing quietly 'I hope you were playing attention to today's lesson, there'll be a test on it very soon'. Hermione laughed too and pulled the covers over her naked body. They snuggled up together and all that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your reviews. Please keep them coming, let me know what you think.

Opening her eyes, the sun light shone through Lupin's window, and it blinded her. She closed her eyes, turned around and stretched out her hand to feel for her sweet heart. When her hand met cold sheets, she opened her eyes again, winced and found the bed to be empty. She lay in bed for a while, thinking over last night's happenings, wondering if this was to be the bed she would lose her virginity in. After a short while, she got up when to the first floor to her own bedroom, put on her dressing gown, tidied her hair and made for the kitchen. When she reached the landing, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Teddy playing with a spinning top and a woman sitting at the kitchen table talking to Remus.

'Good morning, Hermione!' said Lupin when she entered. 'How did you sleep last night? He nodded his head towards the visitor who had her back to Hermione. 'I hope your room isn't too drafty?' she understood immediately.

'Oh no…no my old room's fine. I love the view of the park across the road!'

'I trust you remember Madam Pomfrey?' he prompted.

'Of course I do! I've done my time in the hospital wing a few more times than most!' she said smiling. 'How's Hogwart's these day Madam Pomfrey? She asked.

'Fine. Fine.' she said, flicking through an old copy of The Quibbler. 'I swear, when I get my hands on George Weasley about those Skiving Snack Boxes, I'll wring his neck!' he said with venom in her voice.

'They're still going strong then?' laughed Hermione making herself some toast.

'So it seems' she said briskly. 'Anyway Remus you know the drill by know, here's your supply of Wolfsbane to take at the end of the month'.

'Thank you, Poppy, but if you will excuse me for a moment, someone has done some stinky business here!' He scooped Teddy up off the ground holding him at arms length and walked upstairs with him.

'Madam Pompfrey, I was wondering if I might ask you a question' Hermione said , taking the opportunity while Lupin was gone.

'Ask away' she said, taking a sip of her and adding a spoonful of sugar.

Avoiding her eye and sitting down opposite her, she projected:

'I've recently starting seeing someone, a friend I used to go to school with…'

'Rubbish, utter rubbish' she said and Hermione looked up totally horrified. When she reailsed she was talking about the article she was reading in the Quibbler, she tried again. 'Madam Pomfrey, I've recently starting seeing someone, a friend I used to go to school with…'she tried to suppress a smile 'and I was wondering if you could advise be about…'

'Contraception?' she said firmly.

'Yes' Hermione said nervously, watching her closely.

'Hmmm' she murmured eyeing Hermione up and down. 'No ring. Well it's not for me to say when or what's appropriate'. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'However I have the very thing here.' she rummaged in the bag she had on the floor beside her. It was a black leather bag with two wooden handles at the top. A pungent smell filled the room when she opened it and she took out a small red vile, which was filled with a think viscous fluid. 'One drop under the tongue after you've fini….afterwards' she corrected herself 'and no harm done' she said silkily.

'Thank you very much' she said earnestly and put the vile in her dressing gown pocket.

Remus returned holding Teddy much closer to him, both looking happier.

'I'd almost swear he saves those ones for when he's here with me' putting down on the rug again and giving him a bottle of milk.'

'I must be getting on Remus, you know where to find me if you need anything. Good-bye Miss Granger'. She stepped into the fire, dropped her Floo power and shouted 'Hogwarts!'.

'Finally!' said Remus 'now I can do this:' he walked over and kissed her hard on the lips. Almost instantaneously, there were more bright green flames in the fire place and Lupin jumped back. Kingleys Shacklebolt entered the kitchen, this time without his personal body guard. Between the sudden bright flames, his father jumping a foot in the air and a strange man entering the kitchen, Teddy became quite upset and cried loudly!

'Sorry Remus' he chuckled.

'Its alright, its alright' he said to both Kingsely and Teddy. 'I'll just take him out to settle him a bit' and he left the room.

'How are you Kingsley?' said Hermione taking a bite of her toast.

'Actually I was rather hoping that I could have a word with you Hermione.' he said frankly, sitting very close beside her.

'Oh?' she said not meeting his eye, trying to swallow her toast as quickly as possible and closing the top of her dressing gown a bit more.

'I was hoping to perhaps see a bit more of you, now that you're back from your travels' he said brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Hermione was horrified and suddenly he began to make her skin crawl.

'I'm very flattered, Kingsley, really, but I've just starting seeing someone and…I think we might be better off as friends' but he interrupted.

'Careful now Hermione, before you say something you regret….' he chuckled that screamed with narcissism. He was very close beside her now.

'Remember, I am Prime Minister, I can give you anything you want, anytime you want' she was sure what he meant by that and could feel his breath on her face. She stood up.

'I don't think this is the 'bribing' sort of situation, Prime Minister' she said putting a good distance between them.

He walked over towards her and she took a step back, to where her back hit the wall.

'You don't think I could persuade you then?'. She felt like a caged animal and suddenly afraid. With her wand and Remus upstairs, she tried to calmly walk away but he put his arm against the wall blocking her, pushed his hips into hers and he chuckled. At the same time, the kitchen door opened and Lupin came in. Kingsley quickly took a step back and Hermione ran to Remus'side and took his hand, she was shaking. Remus could see there was something wrong.

'What's going on Hermione?' he said concernedly looking from Kingsley to Hermione.

'Hmmm…I see…I see' looking at Hermione and Remus holding hands. 'I best be off Remus. See you soon Hermione' he winked at her, took some Floo powder and disappeared into green flames again.

'That was so scary' she said resting her head on his chest with relief.

'What happened my love?' looking worriedly at her and holding her tight.

When she had finished telling him her story, he was infuriated.

'He is no longer welcome here' and he stamped his fist down on the table.

She loved how he protected her and how she felt safe around him, but still thoroughly shaken by Kingsley intimidating advances.

'Let me make a cup of tea for you my dear' and he steered her back to her chair and made her sit down.

'Where's Teddy?' Hermione jumped.

'I settled him down for a short nap.'

'Thank you' she said when he handed her the cup of tea. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course' Lupin said, eyeing her as they sat down.

'What are we doing?' she said nervously.

'Well…you're drinking tea and I'm sitting here, looking at how beautiful you are'.

She smiled 'You know what I mean'.

He wiped his fringe away from his eyes and looked as though he was concentrating hard, he fiddled with a loose button on his cardigan..

'I really like you Hermione' he looked up at her. 'Really like you. I know we've only spent a couple days in each other's company, but I feel like I've known you forever. I know we've spent some time together before with the Order and all that, and I've always fancied you but I feel as though…as though I might be…falling in love with you'. He tried to read the expression on her face. She took his hands and kissed them and he felt relief.

'I think I'm falling for you too Remus'. Tears came to her eyes and when Lupin look worried and placed a hand around her shoulder, she laughed.

'Don't worry, they're happy tears' wiping her eyes. 'I've been miserable for so long, and now I can't remember being happier in my whole life'.

He hugged her so tight, rubbing one hand up and down her back, the other through her hair.

'But where do we go from here?' she sighed. He released her and joined his hand together.

'I won't deny that its not simple. Hermione, I want to be with you, to share my life with you' he took her hands again 'but I want you to understand what you may be getting yourself into. Prejudice from people, you might be outcasted, what would the Order say? not to mention your parents…'

'I don't think we'll have to worry about them' she said sadly. He persisted.

His voice was firm .'My darling, I want you to be happy, not just here right now, but in the future. I don't want you to have any regrets, not just about what I am, but more who I am, what age I am, my baggage and how people will react.'

'Teddy is not baggage!' she said shocked and Remus looked so pleased.

'Look, Remus, all I know that right now, I want to be with you, forever, what ever it takes. I don't care what people think. As far as your transformations, we'll figure that out as we go along but I want to be with you Remus' and she squeezed his hands.

He stayed silent for a moment looking at their hands locked together. Hermione's heart was hammering.

'It seems to be settled then' he said smiling wider than ever.

'But…' she said nervously 'can you wait…wait for me to be ready?' she looked down at her feet as she said this.

'My darling, I will wait for you as long as it takes' and he kissed her hard on the lips.

'How will we tell people?' she said, a strange feeling rising in the pit of her stomach.

'Well we can throw a small party here for close friends and break the news then?' he suggested.

'Shouldn't we ask Harry if we can throw a party first and come to think of it I probably should ask him if I can stay here for the while?' she said troubled.

He shifted and then stood up. 'Well I suppose, I can tell you now, now that we're… we're together.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows, puzzled.

'As you know, Sirius left this house to Harry in his will and Harry always said he didn't want it. I suppose it reminded him too much of Sirius and the family he could have had, so he gave the house to me and now as you know, he rents an apartment with Ron and Ginny in Diagon Alley'.

'He gave you this house? Just like that! For nothing?' she perplexed.

'Yep' he said swinging on the balls of his feet with his hands in his pockets.

'Then…Remus…can I stay here for a while?' she smiled.

'I think, if you wanted, you could make this your home, for as long as you want it to be?'

She stood up, ran forward and hugged him.

'Oh thank you Remus.' She kissed him. Thank you so much. I couldn't bear going home without mum and dad being there.'

' I wouldn't have it any other way my dear' hugging her and picking her up. He was so strong. 'I think I could should go and wake Teddy now, I don't want him to oversleep.'

'Oh let me please! After all we'll be room mates!' she laughed.

'All right' he laughed and she made for the door. She paused at the door frame and turned around.

'Just one thing though…' she simpered.

'Hmmm?' he said looking up from the Quibbler on the table

'Let's not invite Kingsley' she chuckled.

'No, I think not' he said seriously, picking up the Quibbler.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while. I hope you like it. Thanks so much for all your reviews! Keep them coming!

Most of that day had been spent with the new couple doting over Teddy. Hermione had managed to persuade Lupin to let them all go across the road to the park for a picnic. It was a fine day. The sky was cloudless after the storm had blown them away, the sun beamed down them and a light breeze blew her hair behind her shoulders. She sat on a tartan blanket under a giant cherry blossom tree watching Remus chase Teddy, then scooping him up and pretending to eat him. She loved watching him having so much fun and enjoying himself. She could really see how Teddy made him so happy and care free. However, it wasn't long until both Remus and Teddy had tired out and went to join Hermione on the blanket. Picking up a flask, he took a long drink of pumpkin juice and put some in Teddy's bottle.

'You're just a big child at heart, aren't you?' Hermione laughed, sitting closer to him and kissing him on the cheek. He looked around quickly, making sure there was no one around and kissed her back.

'Well I try to be for Teddy's sake. But…' he said lying flat on the blanket and putting his hands behind his head, 'I'm not as young as I used to be. Not as much energy' he sighed, closing his eyes and letting the sun shine on his face.

'You had plenty of energy last night' she giggled poking him gently in his belly. Lupin opened his eyes but was dazzled by the sun. He shaded his eyes with one of his hands and looked around again.

'You're not embarrassed by me are you?' she said raising an eyebrow and smiling. He sat up, leaning on his elbows and squinted.

'I'm sorry! I suppose I'm just wondering about what people will think about us being together' he said looking apologetic 'and maybe hearing about me and my energy levels last night' he laughed.

'There's only muggles around this part!' said Hermione looking indignant. He laughed and said :

'I wonder what they think about a shabby old man kissing a beautiful young girl like you!'. It was her turn to laugh.

'They'll think I'm off my rocker!'. She jumped on top of him and starting kissing him, them both laughing at the same time.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there. Lupin had conjured some sandwiches and fruit from the kitchen and they ate until they were full up. Hermione had taken her turn to play with Teddy and after all his running around, she could tell that he was getting tired.

'Maybe we should head back to the house?' Hermione said picking up Teddy. He was so tired, he nuzzled right into her. Her heart melted.

'Perhaps your right, its starting to get a bit cold and anyway Andromada will be here later for Teddy'. He looked sad saying this. Taking a bite of his apple, he raised his wand and said 'Evanseco'. The blanket and the food all disappeared and they made for home, Hermione carrying Teddy and Lupin's arms around her shoulder.

Later that evening, after many hours of entertaining Teddy, Lupin had decided to run a bath for Teddy stating that he should probably return him to Andromada as clean and he had been when he came. Hermione remained in the kitchen, lit the oil lamps as it was dark now and decided to make herself a cup of tea to warm herself up. She sat in her seat at the table and began reading the Quibbler. She had noticed how one or two articles had been written by Luna and glancing down through them, began shaking her head and smiling. 'Poor Neville' she laughed. Suddenly, a bright green flash filled the room. She turned to look at the fire place to see who the new guest was and felt terror rip through her entire body. She jumped up out of her chair and picked up a knife from the table and backed around to the other side of the table. She opened her mouth to scream for Remus but no words came out. Since the war, she had become careless with her wand and cursed herself for leaving it upstairs.

The new visitor stared coldly at Hermione.

'I'm not Bella' she said cooly, taking a step out of the fire place. 'Can't say I blame you though. I'm always mistaken for her.' She sat at the table and flicked through the pages of the newspaper. Hermione stood still and stared at her.

'I should really be used to it now' she said licking her thumb and turning another page, not even looking at Hermione who had not lowered the knife.

You should have seen how Harry reacted when we first met. Almost went for me had it not been for my Ted'. She said this so matter-of-factly. Hermione lowered the knife.

'Andromada?' she asked uncertainly.

'The very same. And who might you be?' she asked frankly. Hermione had just realised she was shaking all over and a cold sweat had taken over her.

'Hermione' she said weakly and sat down heavily on the chair opposite, reached for her tea and downed the rest of it.

'I take it by your reaction, that you've had the misfortune of meeting my sister?' she said looking at her properly for the first time.

'I have' she replied and unconsciously covered the scar that read 'mudblood' on her forearm with her hand.

At that moment Lupin entered the kitchen with Teddy holding his hand.

'There's my little Teddy' she rose from her chair, put out her arms and he ran into them. She picked him up and gave him a big hug.

'Andromada!' he said a little surprised 'I didn't expect you so early' and he glanced over at Hermioine. She seemed to notice this.

'Any trouble Remus?' she asked eyeing Hermione.

'None at all. We had a great time. I think he's over due a nap though'. He glanced over again at Hermione.

'This is Hermione Granger, a friend of Harry's. She was in the Order and will be staying here for a while. Just back from Australia you see.' he said this very quickly and Andromada stared at him.

'Hermy' shouted Teddy pointing and laughing at Hermione and Remus looked embarrassed.

'I'll be off then' said Andromeda 'Give your daddy a kiss Teddy'. Lupin kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. She turned away and stepped into the fireplace again and was gone with a flash of green light.

'She doesn't seem very pleased with me being here, does she? Maybe I should stayed upstairs? ' asked Hermione.

'Don't mind her. She has no say in whom I allow to stay here'. He looked straight at her and looked alarmed.

'Aree you ok Hermione? You're as pale as a ghost!' he said walking towards her and putting his hand on her forehead 'and a bit clammy'.

'Well, I though I did see a ghost!' she hesitated 'She's very like Bellatrix' she said sheepishly and resting her head on his chest.

'You poor thing' he said taking her arm revealing her scar and kissing it.

She felt so safe with him. She loved how he understood her and cared for her. He held her so tight.

'I think I'll have a shower, just to freshen up' she said tying up her hair. He hugged her again.

'Of course sweet heart'.

She entered the bathroom on the first floor and noticed how it was still steamy from Teddy's bath. It was by far the most luxurious bathroom in the house. The white marble bath lay in the middle of the room, the floor was laid with polished stone tiles. The walls were stone with ivy growing in some parts and pictures hung on the walls of ancient greek women bathing. She stripped off her clothes and got in. The spray from the shower head was like a waterfall and bubbles appeared all over her. She washed herself and feeling more relaxed, her mind began wandering. She reflected on last night's happenings. She loved how he had dominated her slightly by tying her hands above her head. She hadn't even noticed her hands going between her legs…she loved how the bubbles made her so slippery. Her spare hand played with her nipples and let the water run down her body and her knees buckled slightly.

The bathroom door opened and she ceased all activity.

'I'm nearly done in here Remus' she called. It was too steamy now to see.

'Take your time my dear…infact I might…' he trailed off.

'Might what? Might what Remus?' she called hurrying to get the water and hair out of her eyes to try and see better. She could hear some bustling in the bathroom. A sudden cold breeze told her the shower door had opened. She opened her eyes and saw naked Remus step in.

'Might join you' he said pushing her against the hot tiles and kissing her. She could feel his hard erection pressing against her stomach. More bubbles appeared. He lathered them in his hand and massaged her breasts as the water ran all over her body. As they kissed harder Hermione was trying to think. She was not a selfish person and felt that she had received enough sexual attention over the past few days. She wanted to please him but didn't know really what to do.

'What if I'm rubbish?' she thought to herself. She turned him so that he was against the hot tiles. She lathered the slippery bubbles in her hands, took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around his hard penis. Remembering what she had seen him doing the night before, she moved her hand backwards and forwards. He groaned and pushed his hips forwards, throwing his head back and letting the water flow over him. She picked up the pace and watched his fore skin moving over and back over the head of his penis. It was absolutely rock hard. He put his hand over hers and said breathlessly 'long strokes darling' moving her hand, showing her how to do it. She was amazed at how after a few minutes, he had seemed to grow even larger and harder.

'Oh…Hermione…' he groaned.

It was as though a blast of confidence had filled her. Suddenly she was on her knees. Remus opened his eyes, wondering why she had stopped and when he saw her on her knees, started rubbing his hands through her hair. She opened her mouth, kissed the top of his penis, then she licked it. She liked how it felt. It was warm, the skin was soft, but it still very hard, very long and wide. She grasped it firmly and inserted it into her mouth. He groaned louder than ever. She moved her head quickly backwards and forwards, moving her tongue all around the tip. Lupin's hands, still rubbing her hair, held her head still, and whispered 'slowly' and used his hands to help guide her to the right pace and to push it further to the back of the her mouth. Her mouth was completely full. She could feel it hitting off the back of her throat.

'Just like that…just like that…..yes…good girl' he groaned. The hot water still rained down on her and more steam filled the room. She could hear his breathing becoming faster and more strained. He pushed into her a bit harder.

'Will I come in your mouth darling?' he asked looking down at her.

She looked up and nodded. He smiled, threw his head back once more and thrust his hips so that he moved in and out of her mouth.

'I'm so close…' she heard him say and a jolt of excitement moved though her.

'I'm gonna come….I'm gonna come'. He gasped and groaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair and thrust harder. He groaned one final time, gritted his teeth and exploded deep into her mouth. Hermione could feel her mouth filling up with his hot come. She continued moving her head backwards and forwards until she was sure he was finished coming. She wrapped her lips tight around it as he pulled out to ensure she didn't spill a drop. Hermione looked up and saw that his hand was out stretched, ready to help her up. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was becoming more regular and easy.

'How was that?' Hermione asked, swallowing hard and wiping water out of her eyes.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Her tongue felt tingly.

'50 points to Gryfinndor' he laughed kissing her back. Although water gushed over them both, she could tell there was a different type of wet between her legs.

It was her turn. In a split second, he had picked her up, swapped places and was on his knees. He guided her left leg over his shoulder and dived between them. The pace was furious. She could feel his tongue exploring her, which made her knees buckle. She held onto two towel rails either side of her for support. With this, Lupin's right hand trailed around her inner lips, threatening entry. She wanted him to go inside. She wanted him to go hard and fast. As though reading her mind, his two middle fingers slipped inside of her, deep and steadfast. She gasped. The combination of penetration and a hot tongue flicking over her clitoris was immense. Lupin looked up at her. Her eyes were closed tight, her head turned to the side and she was biting her lip. The water ran over head and down her body. Seeing the water dripping off her nipples made him lick harder and faster. He wanted to please her, feel pleasure like she had never felt before. His other hand gently rubbed the leg over the shoulder and made his way around and squeezed her buttock. The bubbles had made everything very slippery. His pinky trailed around to her anus and circled it. He could feel that it was very tight as though she knew what was coming.

'Relax my love' he said breaking away from her clitoris 'you'll enjoy it more'.

His tongue gave yet another sweeping lick of her clitoris, his two fingers still deep inside her and then she felt another odd, yet amazing feeling. She yelped and held onto the railings for even more support.

'Remus…' she gasped 'Oh Remus' she had no words, no breath, no power against him.

He moaned loudly, loving her exasperation. The vibrations of his voice sent her over the edge. She didn't have time to tell him she was close, or even to tell him she was coming.

He felt her shudder, heard her take a deep breath and she cried loudly. He continued his movements faster and harder again. She continued to gasp and shake uncontrollably until she had finished. He removed his fingers (she gasped) and kissed her stomach, then breasts and then her lips as he ascended.

'Well, my love?' he asked kissing again.

Hermione opened her eyes, smiled then closed them again. Remus laughed.

'A job well done so'. He turned off the water and opened the shower door. He stepped out and offered his arm to Hermione, who took it.

'My legs are all wobbly' she laughed.

'I'm glad I can make you weak at the knees' he smiled putting a large warm white towel around her and hugging her.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and picked her up.

'What are you doing? Hermione laughed loudly.

'Well if your legs don't work then I'll carry you' he smiled

He carried her as though she were no heavier than a feather. He carried her up to his room and lay her down on the rug on front of the fire and sat beside her. He conjured some wine from the kitchen.

'You know what Hermione?' he said, taking a sip of red wine 'I think we should have that party next week' He said stroking her cheek.

'That soon?' she asked sitting up, her eyes wide.

'Well I think I'd feel better about us if we were out in the open. Not sneaking around like two thieves in the night. But if you need more time to be sure then...'

Hermione cut him off.

'I have made up my mind Remus'. She said this very firmly. 'I'm just nervous about how everyone will react.' She thought mostly of Ron. 'They won't like it you know.' she added not looking at him.

'What matters most my love is that we're both happy.' He took her hand and looked into her eyes. 'If we're both happy then that's all that matters. If that changes, then we'll know something isn't right and we'll deal with it then. Until then I want us to have an honest relationship, no sneaking around'.

'You're right' she said smiling. She felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

'Very well then' he said, standing up, leaving his towel on the ground and helping Hermione up. 'I'll send some owls tomorrow with invitations'.

'You can be very persuasive you know' she gave a cheeky smile and slapped his bottom.

'You have no idea my dear' he laughed, hugged her, kissed her on her forehead and they both fell into bed.

He blew out the candle on his nightstand and they cuddled together. His arms wrapped around her, she loved how he protected her, cared for her and understood her. The dim light of the fire glowed in the corner in the room.

'Remus?' she said in a whisper that almost carried around the room.

'Yes my love? He replied kissing her neck.

'I love you' she whispered, almost silently. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest. There was a long silence.

'I love you too Hermione' he squeezed her tight, kissed her once more and they fell asleep once again in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had never known time to go by so quickly, considering she had once possessed the time turner in her third year at Hogwarts. Looking back, the week had turned into a blur.

Grimmauld Place, although having been cleaned spotless by the Order and then Kreacher before their assault on Gringott's, had definitely deteriorated. They spent a lot of the week waging war on different rooms, cleaning, dusting and getting rid of fresh doxy ad puff skeins nests. It only took a few days of hard slogging and some improvements on domestic spells for the house to look cosy and friendlier again. They had wandered around each room in turn, trying to decide which room they would hold her party in. It didn't take them long to decide the kitchen would be best as it was one of the biggest rooms and easier to access all the food and drink.

Various members of the Order dropped by through the week to see Lupin and were delighted to hear of the upcoming 'return party' for Hermione. One of these passers by included Mrs. Weasley.

'That's wonderful' she beamed hugging Hermione when Lupin told her. 'Ron will be so pleased' she winked at Hermione, but she blushed and avoided her gaze. She had totally forgotten about Ron. They parted on good terms, but as they didn't know how long it would be until she returned to England, they made no long term plans for each other. Would he expect her to be ready to fall into his arms again? She wondered how he would react. She imagined him storming out in a fiery rage then imagined him nodding in agreement to her choice and shaking Lupin's hand. She knew which was more likely and it gave her an odd feeling in her stomach. She had wondered how Andromeda would react to the news of her son-in-law moving on so quickly after the death of her daughter. Would she disapprove? Would she stop Lupin seeing his son? She was beginning to dread her party.

All to soon, the big day had come. Lupin had gone to Diagon Alley to ensure they had a good supply of fire whiskey, butterbeers, pumpkin juice and party food. She could tell that he was anxious too. One afternoon while examining the tapestry of the Black family tree, she overheard him speaking to himself.

'Everyone…some good news…no...no...everyone I have an announcement to make…myself and Hermione…actually…Hermione and myself… are together…no…an item' he was pacing and was running his hands through his hair. At first she was glad that it wasn't just her that was nervous. But she needed him to be strong for both of them. When he returned from Diagon Alley, he said that there seemed to be a few more people coming to the party than he expected. This didn't do anything to calm either of their nerves.

'Well the usual lot are coming obviously, but I think Molly went a little bit overboard and invited a few others' he said smiling weakly.

'At what stage of the party do you plan on telling everyone?' she asked stroking his hands and noticing that they were rather sweaty.

'I think maybe at a later stage in the night, when everyone's had a few drinks' he smiled, wiping his hands on his trousers.

'I'm really nervous Remus' she said quietly. He looked at her pitifully.

'I'm nervous too sweetheart. A bit more nervous than I expected. But it's exciting too. Perhaps we've built it up too much as well. I won't make a big deal about it. Just try and enjoy your party my love' and he kissed her sweetly on the forehead. She smiled at him and gazed into his loving eyes. She knew she was making the right choice being with him. It was clear they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

'I'm going to start setting things up. They'll be here in an hour or so' he panted as he lifted a crate of butterbeer and set it down on the kitchen table.

She went upstairs to get ready. After a long bath, that was supposed to be relaxing, she started becoming more and more nervous as time went on, or running out she thought to herself. She returned to her bedroom and began going through the little clothes she had. A knock came to the door and it opened. Lupin's head poked in.

'Hermione, darling, people are already starting to arrive. I think it would be best if you came down soon' he said softly and smiled nervously 'did a hurricane happen to pass by here recently?' he said looking around at the pile of clothes around the room.

'I'll be down soon' she laughed, a little embarrassed of the mess she made. He left and she looked at the mass of clothes again. Eventually she decided on the red dress she had worn to Fleur and Bill's wedding. She glanced in the mirror and did a twirl.

'This is it then' she said coming to a stop and taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. As though with a burst of courage, she marched over to the door, opened it and descended to the kitchen.

Straight away she could hear numerous voices, but couldn't tell exactly who they belonged to. Coming close to the kitchen door, she stopped to drink in the scene. Immediatley, Hagrid stood out to her, as took up most of the space around the top of the table and was already drinking a vat of what looked like fire whiskey. He was talking to Mr. Weasley who was standing beside him with both hands in his pockets, swinging on the balls of his feet and looking grave. He was glancing around at Mrs. Weasley who looked livid but was busying herself with putting food on the table. It didn't take Hermione long to figure out why she looked so angry. Mundungas Fletcher was sitting at the other end of the table to seemed to be telling a funny story to Bill, Charlie, George and Fleur. They laughed hard and he then belched loudly. 'Please excuse yourself' Mrs. Weasley snapped throwing a stern looks at Mr. Weasley. Fleur looked utterly digusted. The smell of the food made Hermione's mouth water. She had only just realised (probably due to nerves) that she hadn't eaten all day and was ravenous. Large plates of pumpkin pie, Yorkshire puddings, bowls of sausages and chips, and Cornish Pasties. The other end of the table was overloaded with ice cream (that wasn't melting), trifle that appeared to be singing, apple tarts, crumpets, spotted dick and chocolate éclairs.

At the other side of the room Hermione noticed Andromeda, sitting on an armchair with Teddy on her lap and Ginny doting over him. She had changed a lot of the last year and looked beautiful. Her hair was longer and her complexion was so fine. Hermione supposed the lack of stress over the last year had helped. She was so glad that her and Harry were still together. When she couldn't spot him, she went into the room, and before she reached Ginny, a loud cry of cheer and applause exploded.

'Welcome Back Hermione' roared Hagrid, standing up to greet her, pushing the table down the room and squashing Mundungus against the far wall. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

'It's good to be back' she smiled hugging everyone in turn 'thanks so much for coming! I've missed you all so much.'

'Ron and Harry are on their way, they got a bit delayed' she smiled Ginny who seemed to be looking for a reaction from Hermione. Just then a flash of green light came from the fire place and a spinning Kingsley came to stop. At the same moment, Lupin entered the kitchen. 'No Molly, that's all the chairs that we have at the moment I'm afraid!' he had just finished when he noticed Kingsley dusting himself off.

'Hello Kingsley' Lupin said stopping dead and looking him straight in the eye. He smiled and said 'Hello Remus, I heard there was a party going on for dear Hermione and I couldn't resist'.

Lupin clenched his fists. No one else apart from Hermione noticed the cold greeting between the two. Mr. Weasley offered him a seat and they started chatting immediately. Over the next hour, more people arrived including Madam Pomfey (Hermione remembered the red vial in her room), Neville and Luna, Professor McGonnagal, Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. As Hermione mingled and tried to make her way around all of guests, while trying to be discreet about avoiding Kingsley. She could hear his voice drawling over the noise.

'We're still rounding up some Death Eaters. We got three yesterday who were hiding out in North Africa. Seemed to be on the run for a very long time. In Azkaban now anyway.' he finished downing the rest of his tankard.

'Are they there for any specific crime or just for supporting Voldemort?' Mr. Weasley asked. Hagrid hiccupped at the soundof Voldemort's name.

'We're not quite sure to be honest. They're definitely Death Eaters but we'll get more information out of them yet'.

Hermione moved on. She settled herself down between Ginny and Fleur, who still looked like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

'Where on earth are Harry and Ron?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'I think they got a but held up with Auror training. They've got to have a few spells mastered before tomorrow'. A small part of Hermione was wishing that perhaps they just had to much work to do and wouldn't be able to make it. Just as she was thinking this, a fresh bout of nerves hit her. She excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. After taking a few moments to collect herself, she tidied her hair and made for the kitchen again. She opened the bathroom door to find Kingsley leaning against the door frame with his hand blocking her exit.

'Do you know how hard I get looking at you in that sexy red dress?' he whispered, advancing on her. Hermione exhaled in annoyance. Why had she become so careless that she left her wand in her room?

'Kingsley, I am warning you' she said sternly with her hands on her hips.

'Hmmm, I like hard-to-get you know' he said smiling. 'I also like how good your tits look in this dress' he licked his lips. He walked towards her until she was backed against the wall.

'Leave me alone' she said all the more sternly, but fear was beginning to creep up in her.

'If only it was that easy' he crooned brushing hair off of her face, pressing his erect penis into her pelvis and he breathed heavily into her face.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice called from the kitchen three floors below. 'Hermione, won't you come down for a moment?'. Kingsley knew he had no choice, stepped aside and let her leave the room. Her heart beating hard in her chest, she entered the kitchen. Ron and Harry where standing beside each other talking to Hagrid. She ran over with a yelp of excitement and embraced both of them in a rib cracking hug.

'Blimey, Hermione' gasped Ron rubbing his ribs while Harry fixed his glasses back onto his nose.

'How come you're both here so late? Its already almost midnight?' she asked. Ron shifted.

'I wanted to get it just right' he simpered and he handed her the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen in her whole life. There were about 10 perfect blood red roses, but there was something strange and breathtaking about them. She could have stared at them all night.

Suddenly everyone was on their feet and applauding as Lupin carried out a large cake laden with red flamed candles that sang a shrill, fast song. She put the flowers on the table and walked over to Lupin. She blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

'Speech! Speech!' Several people cried. She hesitated.

'I…I just want to say thank you…thank you so much for coming, I never expected so many people to come. Its been a great night, the most fun I've had in a…very… long time'. She stood back and people cheered again. Just then Lupin stood beside her, put an arm around her shoulder and said:

'Just one final announcement'. the crowd quietened again.

'Myself and Hermione would like you all to know' he looked down into her eyes 'that we are now in a relationship together and are happier now than we have both been in a very long time and would appriciate your support in our decision.' and he kissed her on her forehead. Hermione looked up. Everyone was silent. Everyone's mouths hung open. Fire Whiskey was dripping out of Hagrid's vat unknowingly, Harry and all the Weasley's were staring at Ron who looked ashen. 'Merlin's beard' mumered Mundungas looking from Hermione to Lupin as though he could not believe his eyes, Fleur was looking more disgusted than ever. 'Oh Remus' sighed Professor McGonnagal, her hands covering her face. There was a flash of green light and Andromeda had left. Ron walked over to Hermione, and without saying anything, walked out the door behind her, where Kingsley was laughing. A few seconds later, they heard the hall door slamming.

'An old school friend' snapped Madam Pomfrey sarcastically looking at Hermione.

'I think we best be off Molly' said Mr. Weasley not meeting anyone's eye.

'I'll go find Ron' said Ginny and walked out after him bumping into Hermione on the way out.

'I'll go too' and Harry stood up. He went over to Lupin and stood in front of him and stared. He said nothing. Did nothing. He turned and followed Ginny out of the hall door.

Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She turned, avoided Kingsley's gaze, ignored his continued chuckles and went upstairs. She sat on her bed and wondered if she honestly expected it to go differently. She felt guilty for leaving Remus alone in the kitchen with and wondered if she should go back down to him when there was another knock on her door. She opened it and Remus came in. He smiled at her and hugged her.

'Well that went better than expected!' he laughed.

'What?' she cried amazed

'Well Ron didn't attack me, Harry didn't stun me, Ginny or Molly didn't hex you and Fleur had no snide comments' he finished laughing. She could tell he was just finally relieved it was out in the open.

'I think that's only because they were in too much shock' said Hermione quietly, wrapping her arms around his middle.

'They just need a bit of time to get used to the idea that's all, my love' and he kissed her again on her forehead.

As relief also began to set into Hermione, she suddenly began to feel very sleepy.

'Can we go to bed Remus? It's been a very long day' she yawned. He took her by the hand, led her up another set of stairs. They stripped each other naked, curled up together and in no time the couple were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, Sorry I've been away for so long! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks

Hermione had noticed a marked decline in the number of visitors to Grimmauld Place over the next few days. Owls seemed to have taken their place instead. The day after her 'Return From Travels' party, she had received a few letters. She had been woken up early the next morning to a tiny grey feathery owl pecking at the bedroom window. Startled, and bleary eyed, she called Remus to wake him. Reaching out to feel him, she turned her head and saw that he must have woken early and headed downstairs. She went to the window and lifted the paned window. Pigwidgeon zoomed in like a blur and dropped the letter on her head, before jetting straight out again. She picked the letter up off of the floor and opened it apprehensively. On a shabby piece of parchment, in neat, slanted writing she recognised Ginny's writing. It read:

'How could you?'

Three words, that's all it had. She felt awful. She sat back onto the bed and exhaled heavily. A sinking feeling settled in her chest. She was watching the sun beams coming into the room, highlighting the dust particles floating in the air. Didn't anyone care about her feelings? Didn't anyone care that she was happy for the first time in over a year? Did they really think that she and Ron were bound to be together like some arranged marriage? Not even five minutes had passed, when another large snowy owl had appeared at her window, pecking the glass with it's beak. Hermione, who had been lost in her own thoughts, sat up quickly and hesitated. Did she want to know what was in these letters? She stood up slowly and made for the bedroom door when Hedwig's pecking and hooting picked up and she flapped her large wings and became quite angry. Hermione hastened back to the window, opened it again, and Hedwig hopped onto the window sill. She held out her leg to Hermione, not looking at her. She detached the two letters and was beginning to try and recognise the writing when Hedwig nipped her hard on the knuckle and flew back out the window. Hermione gasped and brought the wound to her mouth to nurse the sting. She stared after Hedwig in disbelief as she grew smaller and smaller the further away she flew. The last time that had happened was when Harry had been angry at Ron and her for not sending him more information during his summer going into their fifth year. She has nipped them both under Harry's instruction. Did Harry tell Hedwig to do it again?

Becoming quite upset and angry, she remembered the advice she had been given in her fourth year of Hogwarts, when she had received hate mail after Rita Skeeter's stunt. She decided not to open the rest and threw them into the fireplace in her room without reading them. Eyes welling up, she sat in a chair by the fireplace and stared at the unopened letters. Her chin was resting on her throbbing hand and her thoughts became lost again. She remembered Ron's reaction, Madam Pomfrey's waspish comment, Professor's McGannagel's disappointment and Kingsley's stubborn persistence. Her eyes welled up and a lump rose in her throat. "What will mum and dad think?" she thought to herself and more hot fresh tears came as she corrected herself: "What would have mum and dad have thought?" She buried her face in her hands and cried harder than ever. Then Hermione jumped out of her chair and spun around towards the door. Heart beating through her chest she heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

'HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? ARE YOU ABSOLTULY MAD? SHE'S JUST A CHILD REMUS! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER. WITH EVERYTHING ELSE SHE'S GONE THROUGH!'

Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed around the house. Hermione's moment of terror had passed and a surge of anger powered through her. Just a child? She was of age, an adult! Didn't she prove she was more capable and mature than most wizards her age after their last year at school? Didn't everyone know what they went through? She could make her own decisions. She deserved more respect than this. She was shaking with adrenaline. She didn't notice that her hand had such a hard grip on the chair that even the new wound shone white. She marched through her door and made for the kitchen. Her fists were clenched and her teeth were gritted. She was ready to fight her corner.

'YOU PUT THINGS RIGHT REMUS OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!'

She slammed open the door and her mouth dropped in confusion. Remus was sitting on a kitchen chair elbows resting on his parted knees. Mrs. Weasley was no where to be seen. Then she spotted a red envelope smoking on the table.

'It was a..' she started.

'Howler' sighed Lupin. 'Tea?' he said casually.

'Please' she said almost breathlessly, seating herself onto a vacant chair rubbing her hands over her face. Lupin noticed this.

'Are you alright Hermione?' he said lowering the tea-pot back down and sitting beside her.

'Just had a few letters' she said trying to smile and resting her head sideways on her hand. Lupin rubbed her shoulder soothingly as though sympathising with her.

'Who were they from?' he asked .

'First one was from Ginny and I didn't open the other two. Hedwig brought them so I assume they were from Harry and Ron'. She tried to sound as though it didn't bother her.

'They just need time' he sighed and smiled at her kissed her on the forehead 'just like you' he added with a cheeky smile. For a moment she didn't understand what he meant, she then blushed and lowered her head.

'Are you becoming impatient Remus?' she asked nervously.

'Not at all sweet heart' he laughed pouring her tea. 'I said I'd wait for you' and he sat down opposite her and pointed his wand at a knife on the bread board. The knife rose and began buttering the plate of toast on front of her. She sipped at her tea and stared at the knife doing its work.

'Although….' he hesitated 'When do you think that time will come?' he asked, sitting opposite her. Hermione tried to suppress an embarrassed smile. She opened her mouth but no words came. She was wracking her brain for an answer but none came. She laughed at the look on Lupin's face!

'Im not rushing you darling! Im just curious!' She went to speak but he cut over her ' For example, are we talking days? Weeks? Months?' he looked at her as if he was hoping she wouldn't say years!

She looked him in the eyes. 'Soon' she smiled taking his hand and he smiled back, biting into his toast. However, truth be told, she wasn't sure when she'd be ready for him to make love to her. But she did want him to. She really wanted him to but she was afraid. She remembered how big and girthy it had been the last time in the shower. She was afraid it would it hurt. Really hurt. Would he stop if it did? Would he enjoy it? Would he do it fast or slow? Rough or loving? Would she enjoy it or would he be disappointed and feel it wasn't worth it?

He seemed to realise she was worrying and tried to change the subject.

' What are you going to do to keep yourself busy over the next week while I'm gone? He said letting go of her hand and buttering more toast. She was confused.

'Where are you going?' she said perplexed, putting down her cup.

'It's the full moon tomorrow Hermione' he said crestfallen, lowering the buttered knife, 'I thought you knew?'

'No, oh Remus, I didn't realise it was so soon! I totally forogt!' How could I have forgotten something so inevitable and obvious she thought to herself. She felt almost selfish for not remembering it! She thought he had looked so stressed and tired because of the aftermath of the party, forgetting the full moon was approaching. She didn't want to be away from him for a whole week! She didn't want to be alone, alone in a big dark house with no one for company.

She exclaimed all of this to Lupin and she stood up looking slightly hysterical.

'I'm so sorry Hermione, I thought you knew and that it was just something we weren't going to mention. I should have said it to you earlier but I didn't want to bring it up when we were having such a lovely time. He rose out of his seat and walked around the table beside her.

'Where will you go? She asked and she could feel a lump beginning to rise in her throat again. It suddenly dawned on her that with her parents missing and no one talking to her, how much she would miss him.

'I leave for the Shrieking Shack in the morning.' he replied calmly.

She suddenly felt very selfish. She was worrying about how she would manage a week alone. After all it was him who was going to suffer a week of pain and transformation and leave Grimmauld Place for her safety and comfort.

'Ill find something to keep me entertained' she said forcing a smile and kissing him on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back and placed his hands around her waist and squeezed her tight.

'You're so brave Hermione, you've been through so much' he whispered into her hair. He kissed her passionately on the lips, running his hands through her hair, then down her back to her hips. She kissed him harder and her hands ran over his chest. Suddenly he picked her up and sat her on the table. He parted her legs and stood between them. He kissed her more and thrust his pelvis into hers. He became rock hard as he noticed she was not wearing any underwear under her nightdress.

'How soon?' he moaned into her ear as he nibbled it tenderly. His hot breath down her neck made her shiver. She rocked her pelvis into his again and he moaned. She slipped her fingers into the rim of his trousers, pulled him forward and began to open his trousers. She could feel his erection. She got goosepimples as she imagined it slipping into her. She took his hand and lowered it. 'Feel how wet I am, Remus' he growled, bit her neck hard and his two fingers slid into her. She gasped and he moved them in and out as he sucked on her neck. 'How soon?' he groaned pushing his fingers in deeper. She pushed his hand away from her, leaned forward and took his penis firmly in her hand. She rubbed the head of it along her moist wet opening and his knees almost buckled. She liked teasing him. It felt warm against her dripping lips. Just as he was about was about to try and enter her, she jumped up off the table and put him leaning against it. Before he knew what was happening, his long hard penis was deep inside her mouth and her tongue was swirling around the head. A rush of heat entered his testicles and his head rolled back. A long drawn out moan filled the room. 'Hermione' he groaned. She moved her head forward and back and used one of her hands to stroke his shaft. She felt him harden. 'Let me enter you Hermione, it would feel so good.' He was trying to pull out. She looked up at him, shook her head cheekily and took it in her mouth again. He thrust into her mouth hard holding onto her hair. She massaged his testicles and she felt them contract. His breathing became rapid and deep. His thrusting became faster. She heard him moan loudly and her mouth slowly filled with his hot come. He slackened his grip on her hair and fell back against the table, his eyes were closed as she saw him close his trousers. She stood up and kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'You little minx' he sighed, looking very relaxed.

'Feel good?' she asked smiling, kissing his chin.

'You have no idea' he smiled back. 'I cant wait to make love to you Hermione Granger. I can't wait to give you the feeling of utter ecstasy. I cant wait to be deep in you, to hit your cervix, come in you, to feel you coming'. He kissed her passionately, arms wrapped around her. 'So how soon?' he said laughing. 'Soon' she simpered giving another cheeky smile, not meeting his eyes.

'Are you teasing me, darling?' he said as though he were scolding Teddy. She nodded her head, biting her lip'.

He looked at her, thinking hard. After a moment he said:

'Very well. No more fun for you' putting her at an arms distance and laughing.

'Maybe if I stop giving you your little 'treats' you might make 'soon' happen a little sooner'. He folded his arms and looked delighted with himself.

'But its my turn' she smiled taking a step towards him, he jumped out of the way.

'Nope. Fair is fair' he said trying to be strict.

'Well then' said Hermione, walking seductively around him, running her hand around the back of his neck and sitting up on the table. She unbuttoned the top buttons and pulled up her nightgown. 'Ill just have to take care of things myself, won't I?' and she lay back on the table.

'Hermione?' he asked with suspense.

'Hmmm?' she replied, letting her knees fall either side and lowering her hand between her legs. She groaned, her eyes closed and head resting on her shoulder.

'Im having nothing to do with this' he said loudly as though trying to convince himself more than Hermione. He shuffled on the spot putting his hands in his pockets. She carried on, whimpering every now and again and calling out to him. She revealed one of her breasts with her free hand. Lupin noticed her nipple was very hard. She licked her index finger and began squeezing and playing with it. Lupin saw her knees jerk a bit.

'Hermione…what if someone comes through the fireplace?' he said staring at her and licking his lips.

She ignored him. He walked to the end of the table. He could that she was positively dripping.

'Remus….' she cooed. He could see her finger encircling her clitoris. He exhaled heavily. He put his hands on her knees and began stroking her legs. He had to be strict, but this was proving difficult.

'I'm getting close' she groaned and her back arched. He caved. As his right hand ran up her leg and got closer to her groin, he slowly moved two fingers towards her opening. He fondled the area, moistening his fingers. Then, when she least expected it, he penetrated her and rapidly begin to move his fingers in and out as she rubbed her clitoris harder.

'Remus!' she gasped and her head rolled back wards. He reached forward with his free hand and began massaging her breasts.

'I'm coming' she said quickly and he quickened his pace and strengthened his force. She rubbed her clitoris harder. He could feel her vagina contracting around his fingers. She beared down to push his hand in further. The sounds of her moans filled the kitchen and she writhed until it was over. She lay on the table with her eyes closed and breathing deeply. He leaned over her and kissed her neck. She shivered all over. 'What is this magic you hold over me Ms. Granger? He whispered down the other side of her neck and rubbing his hands down her body. She shivered more. She sat up and put her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

'No more fun for you' she said pulling a silly face and imitating him. He laughed. 'I can be very persuasive you know' she smiled.

'If only I were' he said raising an eye brow and slapping her bottom.

After breakfast Hermione headed upstairs to get dressed and noticed more letters sitting on the dresser. She closed the bedroom window, annoyed with herself that she hadn't done it sooner and chucked them straight into the fireplace on top of the other two unopened letters. Lupin had suggested that they get out of the house and get some fresh air. Hermione had wanted to go to Diagon Alley, as the last time she had seen it, she had been dressed as Bellatrix Lestrange and it had been a dark, lonely, dangerous place. That time, most of the shop fronts had been boarded up and almost void of people. They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and Lupin led her through to the back and pressed the sequence of bricks that opened up the wall between Muggle and Magic London. Walking up the main street, she started when Lupin took hold of her hand in his. She looked around to see if anyone was staring. There was an obvious age gap between them and she wondered what people would think when they would see them together. They walked on and she was glad to see that Diagon Alley had revived its previous atmosphere. It was busy with all sorts of magical folk and creatures, the shops were no longer boarded up and it was a happy place. Small children were running around showing each other their unusual purchases. First, they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Mr. Fortescue had been murdered by Death Eaters during the War and a picture of him was on the front of every menu. They ordered two Knickerbocker Glory's, sat outside and watched the passing crowds. Hermione heard one man scowl 'warewolf' at Lupin as he walked by. Hermione looked horrified but when she looked at Lupin, he was calm. He must have been so used to it, it didn't seem to bother him at all. She was amazed at how he was always able to keep his cool. Later that evening after eating dinner in a café, they went to Florish and Blotts. Hermione was in her element. She spent a long time browsing through all the books, however she did skip one of the corners of the shop that was entirely dedicated to The Art of Divination. She had just passed a shelf laden with books entitled 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' by Rita Sketter when she heard an angry voice.

'I would ask you to leave at once sir!' said a very grumpy looking old man branding his walking stick at Lupin. Hermione was mortified, everyone in the shop had stopped to watch.

'I'm just browsing' said Lupin, very calmly, laying down a book that he had been reading. 'There won't be any trouble from me'.

'Leave these premises at once, werewolf!' he said gritting his teeth and reaching for his wand.

'Alright' said Lupin, raising his hands and taking a step back. 'Hermione?' he called and nodded towards the door, not taking his eyes off the owner. He took her hand before leaving the shop and she could hear them muttering as they left.

'She's with him?' said one high voice

'Doesn't she know?' Said another

'Filthy half breeds' said the owner.

'Are you alright darling?' he asked her squeezing her hand as they walked on the cobbles back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

She was lost for words. She was appalled and didn't know what to say. Words found her and then came an outburst.

'How could they speak to you like that? How could they treat you like that? You've never done anything wrong! They don't even know you! You'd never hurt a fly!'. Her eyes began to water. She walked through the Leaky Cauldron with her head down. She didn't want anyone to see she was upset. Once outside they disapparated and they found themselves at Grimmauld Place. He opened the hall door for her and she went in.

She felt angry at those people for what they had said. She felt embarrassed for him that he had to deal with them on front of her. She also felt confused. Why didn't he stand up for himself? She walked into the dining room and sat down. He remained at the door and leaned against it. It was beginning to get dark.

'Hermione' he sighed putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes. 'You can still walk away you know'.

'What do you mean?' she said surprised, but she knew exactly what he meant.

'Today was just a taster of my life, what I have to put up with. That is how society sees people like me. How they will always see people like me. You would be apart of that life Hermione. There is a big chance that if you stay with me that you will have to bear some of that prejudice and ridicule too. The majority of society would reject you'.

He walked towards her, pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. He took her hand in both of his and looked her straight in the eye.

'That is why I would not blame you or ever resent you for walking away from this now. While you can, before its too difficult' he lowered his head for the last few words.

'Remus, I told you that I loved you, and I do love you. I don't care what those people think.'. He lifted his head and looked at her again.

'They don't know you as I do, as the Order does. They could never change my mind about you. Their ignorance and apathy are their own downfalls. I love you and want to spend every waking moment with you. I will be here waiting for you when you get back' she squeezed his hands tight.

He swallowed hard and looked up at her. He kissed her hands.

She knew he was moved by her words.

'Lets go to bed my love, its been a hectic few days'. She stood up, he remained seated. He wrapped his arms around her hips and kissed her stomach. She leant down and kissed the top of his head. They stood like that for a moment or two. Then he stood up and they went upstairs holding hands.

It didn't take long for Hermione to fall asleep. However worried she was about Lupin being away for an entire week, she was so tired that once her face fell against her cool pillow and Lupin's warm body spooned into her, she nodded off within minutes. She dreamt all night long. They were filled with her parents, the party guest, owls attacking her, Kingsley handing her Ministry letters informing her she had to marry him, then Ron losing it altogether. Images of the different shops in Diagon Alley and faceless people shouting abuse at her and Lupin. She opened her eyes. The room was still dark. The moonlight lit the room dimly and she could hear Lupin's deep breathing. But something caught her eye, something that filled her with such panic, that her heart immediately began pounding in her chest. Lupin's snoring grew louder. Afraid to move, she turned her head slightly to look out the window. The full moon was staring back at her. She turned her head slowly and quietly to the other side and realised that the snoring had turned into low growls. She turned her head more quickly and saw two big yellow eyes of a fully fledged werewolf was staring back at her. She gasped and sat up. The room was bright. It was morning. It had been a nightmare. She was in a cold sweat. Heart still racing, she noticed a note lying on Lupin's pillow. She picked it up. It read:

Darling, I couldn't bear saying goodbye to you for a whole week. You look so at peace when you sleep. I'll be back in a week and I will be missing you every second of every minute of every day. I love you so much, Remus.

She lay back down, still breathing very fast.

'What am I doing?' she whispered to the empty room.


End file.
